Fateful
by freezingpizza14
Summary: Super short summary of an idea that was better in my head. Sorry if it stinks. Annabeth and Percy have a son, and end up losing him.


***This came into my head at school, so I decided to write it and post it as a one-shot. Don't care if this story gets flammed or not. It's just my thoughts down on paper.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing or Rick Riordan's.* **

. . . . . . . . . . .

Sometimes laughing in the face of death can really set a person back. Or two persons, really. And they weren't laughing nor the ones looking in the face of death.

It all started during the Titan war, during the summer. It was then, just before the gods except Poseidon, went into battle against Typhon, when Apollo told Athena and Poseidon the news.

Athena's face flushed in outrage, while Poseidon stood in a daze at Apollo's words. Athena wanted something done; surely her daughter could not go into battle under such conditions?

But Apollo shook his head. He told Athena her daughter was much too needed to not go into battle, and that telling her such news would just distract her. Such a secret must be kept silent until due time. So it was with a heavy heart that Athena and Poseidon agreed not to tell.

It wasn't until the battle was over and Olympus was saved that, at last, Athena and Poseidon told them the news. At first, they were shocked. Their faces flushed. Their mouths hung open in disbelief.

And finally, nine months later, Annabeth and Percy's baby boy was born.

They loved and cherished their baby, even spoiled him. Little Jacob grew as the months went by. He was warm and loved, and his parents couldn't love him more.

But he wasn't safe. One night, exactly eight months after Jacob was born, disaster and tragedy struck. An attack on Camp Half-Blood sent all of the demigods out to fight the monsters.

A demigod stayed behind to protect Percy and Annabeth's baby while they went out to battle. But a monster snuck into camp. When the grusome battle was over Percy and Annabeth rushed back to find the demigod gone . . . and their baby dead.

With cold knives twisting in their hearts Percy and Annabeth held each other and watched through tears as the Fates took their baby away.

It was afterwards that Athena told them that their baby is safely in Elysium and is going to be reborn into a new life.

As the months passed by the weight of losing their baby lessened some. Athena told them that Jacob is safe, back in the world with new parents and a new life. Though they were glad he was safe they still felt miserable. Their baby no longer belonged to them.

It was when Percy and Annabeth walked into the cafe one cold morning that they saw the baby in his mother's arms.

She was holding her baby up and burping him, and the baby stared straight at them. Annabeth and Percy stopped too when they realized that it was Jacob, their baby. Only younger, since he was reborn.

The baby cooed and stared at them. He recognized them. The mother - his new mother - turned to see what he was staring at and caught sight of Annabeth and Percy. She smiled and told them she thinks he likes them, since they had his attention. The baby's gaze never wavered as he stared at his old parents from a different lifetime.

Percy and Annabeth smiled one last time at their - at the woman's - baby, then got their coffee, and left, knowing that he was safe, knowing that that woman would take care of their baby. But Annabeth couldn't help the single tear that trickled down her cheek, nor Percy who kept looking over his shoulder to see the baby still staring at them as they walked away.

***READ: ****Important!**

**Yeah . . . this was waaay better inside my head instead of written out. But I was planning to make it an actual story, not a short version of what was inside my head, but I figured no one would like it, so I just made it short and simple. **

**And if anyone was confused, here's what went down: It was during the Titan war, and Annabeth was pregnant the whole time but Athena and Poseidon didn't tell her or Percy because they didn't want them to be distracted from fighting Kronos/Luke. I know, selfish, right. So after their kid was born there was an attack on the camp, and the demigod that was supposed to be watching him let a monster in, and the demigod fled so he wouldn't be caught, and . . . well, the baby was killed. But he was reborn, and when Percy and Annabeth went into the cafe they saw him in his new mother's arms. They were sad, but they were glad he was safe, and alive. But they still had to walk away, because he wasn't their baby anymore. I know, sad, right? Anyway, thanks for reading.***


End file.
